In vitro models of human tissue are typically cultured as single cultures in isolated environments. The isolation of the tissue cultures removes the interplay between the tissue cultures that is present in in vivo systems. The isolated tissue environments make it difficult to study systemic issues, such as drug dosing, in in vitro cultures.